Robo Frog 3000
Robo Frog 3000 is the sixth episode of season four. Synopsis The school district replaces the CDMS faculty with robots. Plot Principal Pixiefrog wants to reduce his work load, but he gets more than he bargained for when the school board sends in a robot principal in to handle everything for Poncharello. Having nothing to do at school, P.F. heads to the car wash to get his car washed. And who should he meet there except his rival, Principal Wolverine?! Apparently, Wolverine has also experienced the robot age because he's just been replaced by a robot as well! And not only that, but nearly the entire Charles Darwin Middle School staff finds themselves out of a job as robots have taken over almost every job on campus, and the students have taken notice. Now Wolverine and the former Charles Darwin staff are working at the car wash! Pixiefrog isn't taking this well because he thinks that he both could've seen it coming, and he could've done more to prevent this from happening. But his fellow staff members comfort him by saying that Pixiefrog isn't to blame for this situation as there's no way he could've known that this would happen. Besides, as long as they have the car wash, they still have each other. Until Wolverine tells them that even the car wash has decided to go to an all robot washing system, meaning everyone is fired, including Wolverine! Poncharello can't take this injustice laying down, and decides that something needs to be done about the robots, namely suing them! Meanwhile, Adam and Jake see the only remaining non-robot staff member, Mrs. Warthog, in order to talk about the situation. Mrs. Warthog says that the reason she has remained is both because she is 'too' pretty and the fact that she has humiliating pictures of the school board hidden in the mountain of her train set! Until a robotic-looking robot version of Mrs. Warthog comes in and disintergratingly lazer zaps the mountain with the pictures in them, and even destroys the negatives in Mrs. Warthog's hat, forcing Mrs. Warthog to flee! Once she does, a shadowy figure talks into a walkie-talkie to initiate phase two. And phase two turns out to be replacing all problem students with robots, namely Adam Lyon and Jake Spidermonkey! So Adam and Jake make a mad dash for the exit, only to notice the vacuum cleaner robot fall down a couple of steps! This gives Adam an idea! Adam and Jake jump down the steps to the school's entrance, but the robots follow them no further! The reason why is revealed when Principal Pixiefrog reveals that the school board is behind this! The school board is three humans dressed like rabbits, and they have organized this plot to replace the staff and all problem students with robots so that there would be no more fun and no more chaos at Charles Darwin Middle School! And the leader of these humans say that they've covered every angle of the book and that Principal Pixiefrog can't sue! But Poncharello reveals that he hasn't played all his cards yet, he has a human wizard to combat the robots! Unfortunately, so does the school board. And the human's magic is no match for the robot's technology! Now the robots are preparing to eliminate the staff and the problem students once and for all! Until something unexpected happens. The robots are running out of power! The robot principal explains the robots were designed to be fueled and run by the surrounding love on the campus of Charles Darwin Middle School. But because the robots drove all the love out of C.D.M. S., they have no energy left to function, so the robot principal uses what remains of his power to automatically self-destruct himself and all the other robots! The leader human realizes it was his two lackeys' decision to make the robots run on love instead of diesel fuel! He says to Poncharello that P.F. might have won today, but the school board will be back to ruin the fun at Charles Darwin Middle School for no reason whatsoever! Meanwhile, Adam and Jake are just glad to have everything back to Charles Darwin Middle School normal standards, and to have the real Principal Pixiefrog back once again! Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Robot Replacements *Rabbit Suit Mans *Wizard *Mrs. Warthog *Superintendent Wolverine *Mr. Hornbill *Mr. Blowhole *Mrs. Tusk *Miss Chameleon *Coach Gills *Horace Ferret *Mr. Mandrill Quotes :Pixiefrog: Mornin' hog. :Warthog: Mornin' frog. ---- :Pixiefrog: I'm sure I'll have to punish that rascally Adam Lyon and his no-goodnik pal, Jake Spidermonkey. :Warthog: Let the robit do it. :Pixiefrog: The what? :Warthog: The robit. :robotic version of Principal Pixiefrog is seen at his desk :Robot Frog: Good morning, CDMS. This is your principal with the morning announcements. :to Pixiefrog :Pixiefrog: Oh, you mean robot. Watch you're pronunciation. This ain't the roaring 20's, doll. ---- :Wolverine: District said a robit could do my job in less time, for less monkey, and less liability. :to Wolverine's robot replacement :Robot Wolverine: Mr. Wall, do you want me to bite you on the buttocks? ---- :Slips: Then father said, "Way to go, son. You're a man now." ---- :Warthog's robot replacement busts in and destroys her picture of the rabbit men :Warthog: Eh, big deal. I've got the negatives locked away here in Super Sturdy Mountain. :robot destroys the model mountain :Warthog: Oh, poopy. ---- :Jake: Remember when this show used to be about a human kid going to an all animal school? Trivia *The title is a parody on Robocop 3000. *It's learned the school board is a bunch of human men in rabbit suits. *Jake breaks the fourth wall, by mentioning how the show doesn't focus on it's primary concept anymore. *Slips mentions his father. *Lupe and Ingrid have no dialogue. Continuity *It's implied the school used to have a janitor named "Ruben", who was replaced by a self-automated vacuum. **In "Hygiene Hijinks", the school was shown to have a boar working as the janitor. Cultural References *Principal Pixiefrog read a fashion magazine titled "Frogue", which is a parody on "Rogue". Errors *When the pack was crushed by the robotic Mr. Blowhole, they all stuck their heads out from under there, excluding Ingrid, who was part of the group in question. *When the robots self destructed, the Wizard was nowhere in sight. Gallery Warthog and Illinois Southern.png Principal Pixiefrog Has a Date.png Blowing Train Whistles.png Ribbit and Robot.png Robit Brings Adam and Jake Into His Office.png Replacement Janitor.png Car'l Wash.png Pixiefrog Reading Frogue Magazine.png Wolverine Runs a Car Wash.png Wolverine and Pixiefrog Outside of School.png Wolverine's Robot Replacement.png All the Faculty Replaced.png The Lunchroom is a Craphouse.png Robot Lunchlady.png Adam and Jake Run for Their Lives.png Messy Lunch Table.png Coach Gills and Horace Become Robotic.png Crushed By Robotic Mr. Blowhole.png Heads Under Robo Blowhole.png Mandrill Washing Car.png How Could You Have PF.png My Robot Would Rust.png Principal Pixiefrog Crying.png Calming PF Down.png You're All FIRED including me.png Sue the Robits Hey.png Jake Finds Blackmail.png Embarassing Photo of School Board.png Laser Destruction.png Robo Hog.png Warthog Flips Robo Warthog.png Mrs. Warthog Leaving.png Ominous Rabbit Shadow.png Adam and Jake Face the Hog.png Robo Adam and Jake.png Ready for Destroying Adam and Jake.png Robit Army.png I'm Offended We're Considered Problemed Students.png The Robits Attacks.png Adam and Jake Break Out the Front Door.png Evil Robot Eyes.png Adam in Kinda Shock.png Doom Censors.png Faculty Car.png The School Board is Seen.png Pay No Attention to the Bunnies Behind the Bunny Bush.png We Got a Wizard.png Entry of the Robo Wizard.png Wizard Weilding Power.png Wizard Ready to Use Ultimate Power.png Wizard Gets Punched.png Hold Me My Gentle Giant.png Robo Frog Shorts Out.png Angry Rabbit Man.png Robo Frog Explains Stuff.png Self Destruct Initiation.png Remember When This Show Used to Be About a Human Kid Going to an All Animal School.png Light Boom in Face.png Rabbit Suit Runaway.png The Real Deal Back in the Hizzouse.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pixiefrog Episodes